


☄ If Skull was... Yugi Muto

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Its time to duel, and amnesia doesn't stop him from being game king





	☄ If Skull was... Yugi Muto

**Author's Note:**

> with suddenly everyone asking about this anime.. i had to write this now! would this be considered crack? and yes Yugi is the king of game not just Yami

Skull would admit that he died his hair, not his whole hair just his bangs to match the rest of his hair. His bangs were a golden blond that were very noticeable, heck now a days everyone seemed to have what was once deemed unnatural.

He kinda liked the fact his once darker purple hair has brightened, to the same colour of his flames.. actually that was probably the reason it brightened.

He remembered waking up in the hospital hairless with big purple eyes, he was so tiny they didn’t know what age he was or just a midget/Dwarf. The next few months had been painful and hard, and his body always seemed to burn as it seemed to grow tall and slim at almost an unnatural rate. Doctors theorized the accident had caused hormonal surges.

Years later, Skull knew it was his flames that forced him into the taller crowed.

Reborn had caught his dying the bangs once, that had been weeks of jokes at his expense.

Tonight was game night, and as always the others were challenging him to a game.

He was the game champion.

“Tonight we duel." Reborn said, slapping his deck onto the table.

Skull wondered what Tsuna would say if he knew they played so many games.

“Prepare to lose sempai,” he said happily.

“Loser does the dishes,” Reborn said with narrowed eyes.

Skull hadn’t done the dishes since before the curse, you’d think they’d have given up by now after thirty years.

Five minutes later Reborn’s life points were at zero.

“”Did you live in a games hop or something growing up?” Reborn asked, the sun heading to the kitchen.

“You know... that... might explain my game skills,” Skull said cheerfully.

“You're a game master,” Lal said as the rest crowded over.

It was so amusing they were all game nerds like him.

But really, what was the obsession for games from his generation.

In the afterlife a soul laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Yu-Gi-Oh_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>  RISK TAKERS  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
